


stormy night

by westofmoon



Series: in case you didn't know au [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, pure tooth-rotting fluff to combat the deluge of angst on tumblr, rowaelin babies, scared of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Set in my icydk au.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: in case you didn't know au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my icydk au.

It was a low rumble of thunder that first pulled Aelin from slumber. Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see the telltale flash of lighting beyond the drawn curtains. Rain pelted the roof, pattering against the window in the steady thrum of a lullaby.

Thunder rumbled again, off in the distance. 

Aelin loved these fall storms. Loved the sounds of them, the smell of the rain, the coolness in the air… Loved that they gave her the perfect excuse to cuddle up against her husband in the middle of the night; not that she ever needed an excuse for that sort of thing, but still.

Mindful of the growing bump in her stomach, Aelin rolled over to face her husband, who was still fast asleep and completely unaware of the world around him. But as she snuggled closer into Rowan’s warmth, a low hum rumbled somewhere deep within his chest, sounding almost like a purr. One of his strong arms came around to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer still, and Aelin smiled softly against his shoulder. 

Surrounded by his warmth and the pine and minty snow scent of him, she quickly found her eyes becoming heavy once more. 

Aelin was just beginning to doze off again when lighting flashed again, followed by a loud crack, the sound much closer than the ones before. And then a great, booming clap of thunder rattled the night, the house. 

This time, even Rowan was jolted awake, his eyes snapping open in confusion as he half sat up, glancing about the room. 

Before the thunder had even faded, another sound reached Aelin’s ears. A low muffled cry coming from somewhere down the hall. A little voice both she and Rowan recognized. Eyas. 

Rowan groaned softly and began carefully extracting his limbs from hers. “I’ll get him,” he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. Aelin watched as he slowly clambered out of bed and disappeared through their bedroom doorway, making his way down the hall to their youngest son’s room. 

In a matter of moments, he was back. Their sniffling three-year-old in his arms. 

“Shh, _mo eun-baeg_ ,” Rowan crooned, rubbing Eyas’s back gently in an attempt to sooth. Then one large hand cupped the back of the little boy’s silver-clad head as Rowan pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It is only a storm,” he murmured, “everything is alright.” Another boom rattled the windows, and Eyas let out another wail, pressing his face against Rowan’s neck. 

Aelin’s heart gave a painful tug at her son’s distress. Oh, her sweet little boy. For all that she loved these storms herself, this was the one thing she loathed them for. Rolling onto her back, Aelin eased herself up against the mound of pillows, reaching out a hand for her son. “Come here, love.”

At the sound of her voice, Eyas lifted his head to peer over Rowan’s shoulder, those big, tear-filled, pine green eyes landing on her. “Mama,” he whimpered longingly. And then he began to twist around in Rowan’s arms, trying to wriggle free. Those little arms reaching desperately for her as he whined again, “ _Mama_!" 

Rowan sat the three-year-old onto the bed and he quickly clambered over to her, crawling under the blanket she held slightly aloft, and burying his little face against her chest. 

"Shh. It’s alright, mama’s got you,” she whispered, running her fingers through his silver locks. Eyas snuggled closer, his tiny hands gripping at her nightshirt tightly. 

Aelin shifted her gaze from her son to her husband as Rowan settled back in next to them, reaching over to tuck the blankets up around the two of them as the thunder gave another loud grumble overhead. For several long minutes, she and Rowan did their best to sooth their little boy, trying to lull him back to sleep with whispered words and lullabies, letting him know that he was safe with the two of them. Mommy and daddy would never let anything hurt him and the storm would soon be over. 

Wind began to howl against the windows as the worst of the storm finally arrived, torrents of rain lashing against the house. 

Over the noise, Aelin heard the sound of more little feet padding down the hall, halting just outside of her and Rowan’s bedroom. Rowan caught her eye again, flashing her a small, knowing smile before he turned to look at the open doorway. Following his gaze, Aelin saw two small faces peering in at them, one with golden hair, the other with silver.

Aurelia and Aspen. 

Rowan held out an arm in a beckoning gesture. “Come here.”

They were there in an instant, climbing up onto the bed with Rowan’s help, and Aelin felt something in her chest melt at the sight of them. At the smiles on her children’s faces, at the love in Rowan’s eyes as the two of them nestled down on top of him. 

He grunted softly as Aspen’s little knee planted itself against his stomach, but that adoring smile never left his face. Aspen sprawled out across Rowan’s chest, tucking the top of his head under Rowan’s chin while Aurelia curled up against his side, nestled between her father and her mother and brother. 

In her arms, Eyas peeked over at his siblings, curious about the commotion. 

Just as everyone was beginning to settle down, a jingle sounded in the doorway. Nails clicked against the floorboards as something bounded across the room and then- Fleetfoot landed on the bed, the mattress lurching beneath her weight. 

Eyas tensed against her, but then his tiny body relaxed again upon seeing the golden mound of fur looming near their feet. The dog gave a loud yawn and promptly flopped unceremoniously across Rowan’s shins. 

Rowan huffed gently. “Is that everyone?” he asked, a quiet laughter in his voice as his silver brows drew together in an amused expression that caused Aelin to grin. 

Outside, the storm continued to rage, but inside, one by one, their children slowly drifted off to sleep. Until it was only herself and Rowan still awake. 

The storm began to blow itself out, the rain letting up until it was once more a gentle patter against the windowpanes. 

Aelin gazed down at Eyas’s sleeping face, his dark lashes resting against his rounded cheeks as he slept peacefully. Carefully, she brushed a lock of his messy hair off of his brow and turned to look at her husband. 

Rowan was already gazing up at her, his head tilted back into the pillows, those pine green eyes near glowing. And he smiled, one of those broad smiles that she loved so much. One of the ones that caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle and that dimple to appear in his left cheek. 

Aelin returned the gesture. And she knew, knew that despite every sleepless night and tired morning, moments like _this_ … they were worth it, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world.

But then Rowan’s face took on a slightly pained expression, and he glanced down at the sleeping boy stretched out across his chest, the little girl gripping his left arm in a strangle hold, and the large dog stretched out across his legs, before his gaze met hers again. _Everything from my neck down is asleep._

Aelin had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud and waking her children. 


End file.
